A Love Unforgetful and Heart Healing
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: I remind Frodo of some things in his memory that resisted the Ring longer than all those other things It made him forget. Way better than my other fic I Love You! More on the summary inside! Please review, and no flames, I beg of you!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Characters: **Frodo and me

**Type of Story: **Romance and spiritual

**Summary: **I remind Frodo of some things that survived in his memory longer than anything else when he had the Ring when it's the anniversary of when Shelob injured him, confessing my love for him. Also, will he stay in Middle-earth with me and Sam? It's way better than my other fic "I Love You!"

**A Love Unforgetful and Heart-Healing**

"Frodo?" I asked, walking into his room, seeing him lay in his bed, the Phial of Galadriel in his right hand, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, though more like staring into his memories.

"It is gone, and now all is dark and empty," the Hobbit said sorrowfully.

_He still longs to have the Ring again,_ I thought sadly, sitting on his bed, taking his left hand. He didn't appear to notice me, and tears dropped down both my cheeks as I thought, _I'm losing him. _"Frodo…" He still didn't pay attention to me, and I rubbed his palm with my thumb. "Oh Frodo! It breaks my heart to see you this way!"

"Sarah?" he asked, finally seeing me, my tears, my aching heart. "I'm glad you're here…"

"Will you be alright?" I could feel my heart break even _more_ as he dropped the Phial, putting his right hand on his neck. I put the beautiful blue jewel back in his hand, trying to ease him by stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry… I failed you… I claimed the Ring for myself… I should have died at Mount Doom, Sarah…"

"No, Frodo!" I protested. "It's a good thing you didn't die! I wouldn't be able to live without you…"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you so much! Sam does, too! Can you imagine how heart-broken we'd be if you died?"

Sam was off around the Shire, planting plants and trees with the gift Lady Galadriel had given him in Lothlorien. While he was traveling about, the only inhabitants of Bag End were Frodo, me, and Rosie Sam's beloved wife. I didn't bother getting her to help. It wasn't that I disliked her; it was just that, besides Sam, I was the only person who knew how to help him deal with the anniversaries of his wound; the stab the Nazgul gave Frodo on his left shoulder, the sting Shelob gave him on the neck. I had the notion of how to help him cope with these horrible times. It was now March the thirteenth, one of the worst dates to handle for him, the day Shelob injured him. It was night time now, the Moon out, shining Her light upon the darkened world.

"I don't see why you'd care about me, Sarah… I almost became what Sauron _Himself _was…" Tears came down _his_ cheeks now, and I held him close in my arms, kissing his forehead lightly, his soft, dark-brown curls meeting my lips.

"Frodo, we'd still care about you even if you were like that," I assured him. "If you _did _claim the Ring without Sméagol stopping you, Sam and I wouldn't be able to bring ourselves to kill you… We care about you so much…"

"Why do you care about me, Sarah?"

The very question made my heart break to even _more_ pieces, and more tears came down my face. "Because you always make us happy and none of would be the way we are now if you hadn't come into our lives. More than anything, Frodo, we all want you to be _happy_…"

"Thank you, Sarah…" The Hobbit clung to me, relaxing his head in my chest.

"Frodo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you told Sam and me the good things you couldn't remember when we were near Mount Doom?"

"Yes," he replied slowly, crying at the mere thought of what happened. "I couldn't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water, or, the touch of grass…" I held the Halfling even closer to me, stroking his hair to comfort him. "I was naked in the Dark, Sarah… There was…no veil between me…and the Wheel of Fire! I could see Him, with my waking eyes!" Frodo cried yet more tears, and as I held him close to me, I could feel that deep, strong love I had for him begin to grow in me, and I seemed to calm him a bit because he relaxed, shedding no more teardrops.

"Frodo, I don't know if you noticed this when you first told Sam and me what the Ring made you forget, but I do know in my heart two things that lasted in your memory for the longest time that the Ring couldn't take away so easily…"

"What was it the Ring couldn't take from my heart, Sarah?" He seemed desperate to figure out what memory resisted the Ring longer than anything else.

"Friendship and love…"

The Halfling was crying with happiness, knowing I was right. "Oh… Oh Sarah!" I screamed with delight, laying a passionate kiss on my cheek, making me blush a shade of pink.

I returned the kiss, _my_ lips meeting his soft, smooth ones. We broke the kiss reluctantly, and I hugged him joyfully yet gently. "I love you…" Those three words just popped out of my mouth, and I could feel my love for him deepen even further, my heart enjoying the strong feeling.

"I love you, too, Sarah…" The Ring-bearer, and Hobbit of my dreams lay yet another kiss on my lips, but this was a better kiss, knowing that I had finally confessed my love for the Shire's most fair Hobbit, that he feels the same way.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" I asked after we parted the lip lock.

"I am _now_," he answered, relaxing in my embrace, his beautiful blue eyes closing for a much-needed, well-earned sleep. "Sarah? I need to leave Middle-earth…"

"What?"

"I need to leave, love. My wounds need to heal in the Undying Lands across the Sea, where the Elves can heal me…"

"Frodo…" Tears welled in my eyes again, and he rubbed my back to ease me.

"There, there, Sarah," Frodo assured me. "I'm not leaving you or Sam so soon, not today, but perhaps in a little while. But I'll never forget what you said lasted longer in my memory than all other things, and I'll never forget Sam _or _you… You'll always be in my heart, Sarah…"

"You'll always be in my heart, too, Frodo, but isn't my love enough for you? Is my love for you enough to heal you?" I cried holding him, as he held _me_, and I never wanted to let go…

"Perhaps it_ is_ enough, Sarah… Your love for me heals not my body, but my _heart_, and it helps me cope with the physical pain…"

"Will you stay with me, Frodo? Won't you be mine? Won't you continue to let Sam and I take care of you?"

"I will, Sarah," he replied happily, kissing my right cheek, making me blush, but making me all joyful inside. "I will."

"Good-night, Frodo," I said, kissing his _left_ cheek, my lips happily coming into contact with his soft, smooth skin. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you, too, my dear lass," he replied happily.

_I love you, Frodo Baggins, _I thought as I closed my eyes. _I love you, so much… _

The Ring-bearer apparently heard my thoughts because he responded to me telepathically; _I love you, too, and will **always** love you, Sarah!_

We fell asleep in each others' gentle arms, dreaming of the good things that were to come, of the friendship and love we would bring upon each others' lives, of the healing my love would give his already-mending heart. It was then that I had the notion that this love that was between us was unbreakable, unforgetful, and heart-healing, not just for Frodo, but for _both_ of us, too…

**Author's Note**: Like it? It's so sweet, huh? Oh, and the reason Frodo heard my thoughts was because Galadriel taught him how in the book on the last page of **Chapter Seven; the Mirror of Galadriel, **remember? Please review! No flames, I beg of you! Also, if you have a favorite part, please do tell me what it is!


End file.
